The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of bermudagrass botanically known as Cynodon transvaalensis×Cynodon dactylon, and has been given the varietal name ‘DT-1’. The new bermudagrass ‘DT-1’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tifton, Ga. The objective of the bermudagrass breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with improved commercial qualities. This cultivar is commercially important for its superior drought tolerance and other qualities, which are enumerated herein.
Pedigree and history: Several C. transvaalensis parents (unpatented) were crossed with several C. dactylon parents (unpatented) in Tifton, Ga. Crosses were made in the field by surrounding each C. transvaalensis parent with a C. dactylon parent in 6-square plots. All crosses were in close proximity, and resulted in somewhat random parentage of all resulting progeny. Progenies were planted from the cross combinations. Once established, the plots were mowed three times per week at a one-fourth inch height setting on the mower. Plants that maintained density, color, and drought tolerance were selected in the fall of the second year after planting. One of these selections, ‘DT-1’ (DT for drought tolerant), was identified and has been systematically tested since 2002 in three drought trials and two normal input trials in Tifton, Ga. Bermudagrass ‘DT-1’ has also been tested in a number of drought-stress trials, two traffic-stress trials, and irrigated, non-stress trials. Testing of the new variety has been performed in Georgia, Florida, North Carolina, Oklahoma, and Texas.
Asexual reproduction of the new bermudagrass ‘DT-1’ by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tifton, Ga., since 1993, has shown that the unique features of this new bermudagrass are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.